Willful Submission
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: She finds liberation in submitting herself completely to him. Goren/Eames
1. Chapter 1

Title: Willful Submission

Series: Law & Order: CI

Pairing: Goren/Eames

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Really, check my bank account. It only have $1.06 in it. Seriously. I ain't lying!

A/N: This has a little bit of D/S in it. A little bondage also...so yeah, this is definitely M for a reason. Hope y'all enjoy, don't forget to review before you leave!

* * *

I sit here and can't believe how turned on I am getting by Goren questioning Kevin Reddick. Him talking about dominance has my mind reeling. The look shining through his eyes, and him direct that glare at me makes me want to melt in my seat. I can't believe that I am getting turned on by this! I will keep repeating that phrase in my head if only to not concentrate on how his stare commands moisture to gather between my legs. I chastise myself for even letting those kinds of responses slip out at his actions. I've never been turned on by this sort of thing before, never have I even thought of submitting to any person and let them tie me up and tell me what to do. Okay, well, maybe I've had a dream or two about it in the past. Each time that dream has happened...the man commanding me....it's Goren, and in those dreams I had the best orgasms of my life. Stop thinking! I drop my gaze to the table in an effort to regain control of my senses. Wow, he is intense. That man is the very definition of irresistibly sexy!

After the interrogation is over, I hurry out of the room to put as much space between me and him as possible. Oh. God. I want to die right here, right now. I wonder if he knows that I'm thinking about him and getting turned on. Of course he did. He's Goren. He probably noticed the dilation of my pupils, my exhalation of breath suddenly, the almost unconscious way I started to part my legs slightly at his silent demand. Holy shit, I am screwed! Looking in the mirror, I adjust anything that is out of place. As I walk in to the squad room, I look around for any signs of my partner. Damn, he's already back at our desks updating his notes and thoughts in his black binder. I start slowly walking in, I try to make my movements as fluid as possible. Something in me says to swing my hips a little more pronounced. That same something inside of me is screaming and begging Goren to tie me up and make me come. What time is it? Seriously?! Only 2 pm?! ARGH! I am never going to make it through the rest of this day alive.

The rest of the day sails, well not sails, but trudges onward and we (and by 'we', I mean 'Goren') wrap up this case. It is so beautiful! I so envy Goren's interrogation tactics and his immense skill. He sets the professor up nicely, making him implement himself in the crime. I think the events that followed is a self fulfilling prophecy of the whole 'all serial killers have lesions in the limbic regions of their brains, so therefore all who have lesions in the limbic region of the brain are serial killers' idea of the prof's. The assistant letting loose her rage at the schmuck? That is pure karma. Goren and I wait until every one leaves before us, then we leave after. I feel his intense energy behind me, I start to breath heavily trying almost in vain not to pass out. His breath tickles my ear when he leans down to my level. His voice is so low, so seducing, it sweetly whispers in my ear.

"I love watching you get turned on when I command you. I wonder if you're interested in joining me for dinner later tonight? I don't want to take 'no' for an answer, Eames." I almost melt in to a puddle at his feet right then.

I try to suck in as much air as possible, trying to make myself appear brave when deep inside I am trembling not in fear, but in pleasure. "Yes, I will join you. What do you have in mind?"

A boyish look plays across his features for a brief instant before disappearing back in to the intense lust look. "Good. What I have in mind is take-out and then you submitting completely to me."

A quiet moan escapes my mouth and I hurry to cover it, but it is too late...he hears it. "Getting turned on already are you? Excellent, then you will absolutely explode later on tonight."

I pinch myself to make sure the words coming out of his mouth are not just a fantasy! If he keeps this up, I swear he'll have to call 9-1-1 because I will lose all control of myself in spastic pleasure and pass out. All I can do is sit here and silently nod for all thoughts have flown the coop and I am reduced to simple actions. He walks away, leaving me sufficiently dazed and confused. I quickly try to regain basic body functions and follow behind Goren. Holy crap that man is intense! The rest of the day is spent with me trying to not gaze at him yet failing and end up being caught in his trap. His eyes put forth images of promises being kept, and me losing my mind with carnal lust. When we finish our paperwork, we both start to head out. Instinctively I follow behind him. Wait a second! I never thought about this before, but now I am noticing it. When we walk together, I fall behind and always notice a look of lust when looked at me. Oh God, it's been happening all this time and I never caught on to it!

I may follow behind him, but there is no way in hell I am letting him drive. I do care for my personal safety. I may trust him in the field explicitly, but not behind the wheel. I would like to live to see tomorrow thankyouverymuch. It's a silent agreement that I am to pack an overnight bag and return to the city with him. While on the way to his place, he calls in an order to the Italian place a few buildings down. I pull up to the place, he dashes out to get our order. I actually manage to snag a spot close to his place for once. I am shaking with anticipation, mixed with a little erotic flare to it. I have no idea what he has going on in that mind of his and it's killing me. As I step in to his apartment, the next thing I know I'm being lifted up and pushed against the door and my lips are covered by his in a mind-blowing kiss. His hips thrust in to mine and I can't stop the noises leaving my mouth. As soon as I adjust to his body against mine, he hastily pulls away, leaving me feeling frozen with out him.

"Oh Alex...you want to be pleased? I will please you...but you have to surrender all of you to me. I will not take anything less than all of you. All you have to do is submit to my commands and I will let you release yourself. Are you willing to do that?" I can officially be noted as saying the ol' cliché 'my dream has come true'. I am still at a loss for words for being turned on this much by him bossing me around.

"Y-y-yes..." I manage to get out through shaky breaths, then regain my courage and put forth my sexiest purr. "I will submit to you....and do what ever you wish me to, _Master_."

As the last word left my mouth, his eyes widen and pupils dilate with a dangerous desire. "You have no idea how badly I need you...no idea of the things I want to do to you...."

My chest rises and falls rapidly with my quick breathing. He's right. I have no idea of what he wants from me, and that turns me on to no end. I have to concentrate to keep my legs from turning to mush under the weight of my body. I can't believe that this is actually happening to me, it is like he reached in my mind and pulled out my deepest, darkest fantasy. He sets the food on the counter in the kitchen then comes back out and leads me to the bedroom. I guess the fun comes first, better to work up the appetite with. I've never seen this side of Goren (no, it's Bobby now) before, just another of the many multitudes and facets that make up Robert Goren, Detective First Grade. He silently guides me to the bed and gently sets me down on the edge with my feet dangling over the side. He then steps back to give me a good look up and down. I feel like a piece of meat about to be chosen for dinner. A visible shiver runs through me head to toe. I hear him chuckle softly at my reaction to his predatory leer. I open my mouth to only shut it quickly as words fail to flow from my head to my tongue.

His long, lanky fingers caress my cheek, tipping my chin up so my lips meet his in a crushing kiss. Holy fuck! This is one soul sucking kiss he thrusts upon me. Now I know that I am going to willfully submit myself to him. All these feelings are fantastical as pumping electric flows through my nerves, enveloping me in a white hot heat, moaning and opening my mouth for his tongue to invade and conquer mine. I think I've just died and gone to heaven. I give in to his push, letting him guide me up the bed, moving so he can restrain my wrists to the headboard. I test the ropes just to make sure, but instinctively I know that he would never do anything to hurt me, even unintentionally. I gasp when I see that he pulls out a pocketknife. My heart quickens and my panties are becoming soaked with my juices.

A sly grin makes its way to his lips, "I hope you're not too attached to the clothes you have on."

I furiously shake my head, but then remember to vocalize an answer. "N-n-no....you c-c-can do what ever you wish."

He tsks softly at me, shaking his head slightly, while shaking his finger. "Tsk tsk...you shouldn't say things like that Alexandra. I might get the wrong idea. Am I getting the wrong idea? Tell me the truth."

I am frozen to the spot, surely I am going to crumble. Can this man get any sexier? "No, you are getting the correct idea. I am submitting to you, willfully, only to you Bobby." I tell him that and it is that truth. It is one hundred percent true, and I find that giving my power to him liberates me...strangely enough.

Not another word is needed as he slices through my shirt, exposing my flesh to his greedy eyes. He licks his lips at the sight of my red lacy bra, and decides not to slice through that, so he reaches around and unclasps it. I suck in a sharp breath as I feel his thumbs flick over my hard nipples. The sensations he is creating are amazing, and I am at a total loss of words. He gives out another low chuckle and I hear the rip of fabric and the cool air on my legs when he cuts off my pants. Oh God....please, make this sweet torture stop! I think I am going to absolutely die! Bobby is the sexiest man I have ever seen in my life! I can't believe that he wants me! I feel honored to be devoured by this man, this god among men. I instinctively shrink away from the touch of his lips on my tummy, because his five o'clock shadow tickles slightly. Oooh, his lips are so warm and just right in texture. They're soft...but firm and manly enough. They're perfect, yup, to me they are perfect. His mouth travels upward and suddenly his mouth latches on to my right nipple, he sucks on her little pebble and swirls his tongue around the edges. In response, my body arches in to his mouth, a strangled cry escaping from between my lips. An intense orgasm washes across me and I try to push my breast further in to Bobby's mouth. He is incredible, simply incredible.

With out missing a beat, he moves his mouth to the other breast to give it the attention that the other side had received. I moan loudly, in panting breaths feeling like a fish out of water. His long tongue then moves up my throat, kissing under my jaw, making their way to their home. This kiss is less urgent than the first, but still he is possessive in making his claim, nipping my lower lip gently. He feels perfect to me. His sudden withdrawal makes me whimper, his absence is almost too painful to bear. Unconsciously I let out a low moan, begging him to come back. Bobby has a wide grin on his face ash his hands travel down my body to my feet, making sure they are securely restrained in the same manner as my hands. He uses his knife to slice through my panties, exposing my total nudity to his vision.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Alexandra. You are my beautiful woman, mine and mine alone...understand?" I can only nod mutely, his demanding tone making me shiver to my very core. "I am going to taste you, and see if you are as sweet as I have always imagined you to be."

I fight a scream as I feel his breath on the outer lips of my labia. I tremble as I begin to lose control of what is left of my senses. His tongue sends shocks of electricity straight inside to my very center. He moans in to my snatch, licking up every single drop of juice that flows out of my lovehole. Holy fuck this is the best any one has ever eaten me out. I cry out a loud shriek when his tongue dives in to me, thrusting in and out of me, reaching further in me than I have ever imagined he would. He is very attentive to what sounds I make when he hits certain places, delighting in making me squirm and beg for release.

"Please....please Bobby....I need to cum!" I frantically beg him to finish me off, let me explode in his mouth, to let him swallow every drop.

"That's it Alexandra....beg me. Beg me to let you cum like the little slut you are." His voice is like velvet, caressing my ears, his melodic tone lingering in my head.

I arch my back, desperately seeking release to this agonizingly sweet torture. "Please let me cum....please. I need to cum. Please...._Master_," I let the last word drop to a seductive whisper. His reaction grows surprised then slips in to hungry desire to possess me. I instantly grow sopping wet again at the thought of him possessing me like a slave of pleasure.

His grin turns in to a sinister yet provocative leer. "That's it Alexandra. You are my slave of pleasure, and I will do what I wish to you, and you exist to bring me pleasure. Are you ready to cum my little slut?"

I nod vigorously, barely being able to form a response. "P-p-please _Master_. I need to cum for you." At his nodding affirmatively, I explode with fireworks behind my eyes, filling my eyelids with a myriad of bright colors. I shout my orgasm as high as the heavens, screaming his name over and over as I tumble down the waves of the excitement. My legs shake violently and my upperbody begins to spasm as all my energy drains and I am left spent, helpless in the arms of Bobby, the _Master_. I giggle inside my head at the sound of me calling him that. I love seeing the flare of frenzy in his eyes as he holds on to me tightly, leaving marks on my arms from his crushing grip. We stay like this for a minute as he allows me to try and catch my breath.

"You are such a good cum slut. You respond very well to commands." Bobby purrs in my ear, his hand stroking my breasts and then down my tummy to my inner thighs. "From here on out, you belong to me, and I shall let every one know you belong to me. There is no turning back Alexandra."

I melt at the tone of his voice. Yes, this is the right choice. I must submit to him...give every bit of me to him. "Take me, _Master_. I am your pleasure slave, do what you wish of me."

His pupils dilate even further and he practically rips his clothes off his body in one fell swoop. A look of pure primal, possessive intensity bores in to my vision and I quiver under his glare. "I am going to fuck you senseless Alexandra. I am going to fuck....you....senseless....make you scream my name and I shall fill you with my seed."

Bobby position himself between my legs, kneeling on his knees. Broad hands grip my hips, gripping them tightly, holding me firmly in place. Leaning forward, he slides his cock in between my wet slits, making sure to amply coat him in my arousal. His stare penetrates me as I gaze in to his eyes and see the emotions that are reflected there. The dominant emotion is lust, and then greed is mixed in along with a little bit of frantic desperation. He licks his lips before starting to slide his thick cock inside of me, inching in little by little. OH. MY. GOD. My pussy throbs as he stretches me to the max! I try not to cum right then. Bobby groans as he slides fully in to me. He chants my name over and over softly. We pause for a second so we can get used to the feeling of each other.

"Do you want me inside of you? Spilling my seed inside of you? Marking you as mine for all the world to see?" His tone makes the questions seem more like statements as he begins to move in and out of me.

I try to form words but all that is able to leave my mouth is a strangled cry of ecstasy. Slowly, I have to concentrate on putting a sentence together. "Yes! OH YES! Take me, my _Master_. I am all yours to use as you please. I am your slave, I belong to you alone. Mark me! I need you to mark me!"

I guess that is the correct response as his movements begin to quicken. The head of his cock hits my cervix as he impales me upon his dick. I have never felt this full before. The veins standing out on his cock hit all the right spots. My throat is becoming hoarse and raw as I scream loudly in pure pleasure. I am helpless and at his sweet sweet mercy. His pace becomes frantic as he keeps repeating my name in a soft whisper. My third or fourth orgasm approaches. I've lost count, this man is a GOD. Next thing I know his lips descend upon my neck, his mouth latching on to my skin, sucking hard at it, pulling as much blood to the surface as possible to make the biggest mark tangible. His hips start bucking wildly as his orgasm crashes over him, spilling his seed all inside me, coating every inch of my womb. He demands me to come over and over, his voice urgent. I fall straight over the edge of insanity as I fail in a wild orgasm, body arching up in to Bobby, trying to get his cock as deep in me as possible. After he falls down from his high, Bobby tries to not let his weight fall on top of me. He swiftly unties my limbs and pulls me in to him tightly. His grip is bear-tight, allowing me no chance of escape.

"Oh Alexandra....you are the best I have ever experienced in my life. I am definitely keeping you all to myself and will never share. I marked you as mine, and every one is able to see that you are mine. So just you know where you belong."

Oh yes, I definitely know where I belong. I belong equal yet sub servant to him. "I understand completely, Bobby."

His fingers lift my chin up so that my gaze meets his. "And....Alexandra....I want you to bear our children. I want you to be a mother again. Our children, Alexandra."

Tears gather in the corners of my eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment. I love this man with all that I am, with all of my heart. I thought that I said that confession in my head, but unfortunately it was out loud under my breath. "Thank you, Bobby...my _Master_."

His eyes glow with a mischievous look. "I am the happiest man on Earth, Alex. I have the woman of my dreams submitting herself completely to me, and she wants to bear my children. I love you with all my heart, Alex. Always,, and forever." His lips cover mine, licking and sucking until our need for air is too great. He caresses my face, then travels down the rest of my naked skin. Bobby holds me in place, positioning my hips to his liking then slipping inside of me again. He makes love to me all over again, this time more tender than commanding, as I submit to him time and time again. It feels so liberating to be controlled in the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Did y'all like it? Hate it? It was okay? Lemme know...click the review button and review! Please, with a cherry on top! :D

Next chapte will be Bobby's POV of all this. And yes, it will be hot and smexy. You will need a shower afterward.


	2. Chapter 2

Willful Submission Pt. 2

Disclaimer still applies....unfortunately.

A/N: Woulda had this finished sooner, but I finally got a job! W00T! I have to get used to being a morning person once again. Argh! Oh, for the review by 'Willfully Submitted', wow....that is the most poetic review I have ever received. Awesomesauce, muchas gracias!

* * *

It stirs a deep unknown emotion inside of me when I see Eames getting turned on by my talking about being in command, having the power to control another person in to doing what I want. This unknown emotion is sharp, biting, urging me to go further in this foreplay of words. Her cheeks color a faint pink as I try to penetrate her with my stare. I fight the urge to chuckle when she slouches in the chair, spreading her legs slightly. If we were alone in here, I would make her spread up against the wall, and violate her with pleasure. Some primal part of me wants to take her viciously and show her that I am in control. She looks so vulnerable right now....and I have to mentally punish those dirty thoughts that are rising, I don't want to have stand up with a massive hard-on. Her glistening lips invite me to play kisses upon her face. I need this woman like no other before, I know that she'll willfully submit to me.

I use all my willpower not to run after her when she hurries out of the interrogation room. As I see the door to the ladies' bathroom swoosh close behind her, I imagine going in there, pushing her against the wall and savagely taking her. I would rip her clothes off, but there happens to be a squad room full of fellow police officers around. I sit at my desk and let my mind drift back to the interrogation again. It strokes my ego to know that I am the one to turn her on like that, to be the one to make her sopping wet between her legs. I hold my tongue in my mouth, trying not to lick my lips at the thought of tasting her sweet nectar. I just know she will be the most exquisite flavor I will ever have the opportunity to enjoy. I stifle a quiet moan as I try to get all of those thoughts out of my head. Now is not the time to get all excited about Eames. I'll take her after work, of that I am certain.

We end up wrapping up the case later on today. It feels great to finally bring this one full circle. I feel Eames' eyes on me as I interrogate the two suspects and weave a story to make the Professor give himself up. Hook, line, sinker, the Prof falls for my bait. He outs his motives and his assistant snapped like a dry twig, her fury lashing out at him. I agree with Eames about the self fulfilling prophecy angle. Now every one begins to exit as the two perps are lead away, I wait until the last one leaves and I approach behind Eames, towering over her. I lean down to her ear, letting my breath tickle her slightly.

"I love watching you get turned on when I command you. I wonder if you're interested in joining me for dinner later tonight? I don't want to take 'no' for an answer, Eames." I break out in a broad grin as she melts at my feet.

Her chest expands outward as she sucks in a breath. A very naughty image of her lips around my cock, sucking it threatens to over take me. "Yes, I will join you. What do you have in mind?"

I put forward my best boyish look, letting it play across my face quickly, then drop it. "Good. What I have in mind is take-out and then you submitting completely to me."

Her moan is music to my ears. "Getting turned on already are you? Excellent, then you will absolutely explode later on tonight."

I keep staring at Eames for the rest of the day. I make sure her gaze is focused on me, and each time her resistance ends up failing, I let her see images of pure seduction that I have in mind for her. I watch all the different expressions flitter across her face as she processes everything I've put forth to her. She has the perfect set of lips, just begging to be ravaged. I start to walk away before she catches on to my arousal and teases me in return. As I walk away, I wonder what exactly is going through her head at this moment. Her footsteps echo behind me as I lead the way out of the room and back to the SUV. I hear her steps falter and debate turning around to ask her what is wrong when I hear her start to walk steady once more. I think she finally realized that all this time she's been letting me lead, while her normally assertive attitude falls to me for even just a little bit of time. Tonight will be so fun, I have just the thing in mind to make sure Eames is under my thumb.

I let out a laugh when she demands the keys to the car. I just knew that would be the one department she isn't willing to give up control of. I wouldn't blame her, I tend to get distracted while driving. Okay, so distracted is the wrong adjective to use. I'm constantly thinking and absorbed in what is going on in my head and have a tendency to forget what goes on around me. Maybe Eames has noticed by now that even though I seem 'out there', I am always vigilant, out of necessity, it's just a product of a damaged childhood. Eames seems to be okay leaving all the decisions up to me for the time being. I call in to an Italian place up the street and I run out to get it when she pulls to a stop in front of the restaurant. Then it is time to find a parking space remotely close to my place. As we approach the entry way to my apartment building I can see out of the corner of my eye that Eames is shaking. I sense fear yet at the same time I can smell her arousal, and it is driving me insane. I quickly open my door as soon as we arrive at it, letting Eames in first, and then I enter, spinning to grab her and pin her against the now closed door. I crush my lips to hers in a truly soul shattering kiss. I let her drop gently and swiftly move out of the way.

"Oh Alex...you want to be pleased? I will please you...but you have to surrender all of you to me. I will not take anything less than all of you. All you have to do is submit to my commands and I will let you release yourself. Are you willing to do that?" I stare at her with such intensity and I see her pupils dilate as her arousal grows. It makes me feel as if I have all the right power to make her respond to me in such a way.

"Y-y-yes..." Her breath is ragged, her voice cracks. "I will submit to you...and do what ever you wish me to, _Master_."

Those are dangerous words, Alex. She has no idea how the tone of her voice excites me as I immediately grow hard. I fight the urge to shove her against the wall and take her right then and there, unapologetic.

"You have no idea how badly I need you...no idea of the things I want to do to you..." I struggle to keep my breathing even.

She has no idea of the inspirations floating through my head. Right now, I can see her bent over my bed, legs spread, and she screams loudly as I fill her with my thick cock. She has no idea of how I want to mark her, permanently...to let every one know that she is mine and I do not share. I wonder for a second if this is the pure, primal instinct kicking in. I watch as her chest rises and falls with each breath she takes. Oh God...her body is perfect. I am at a loss of words when trying to figure out how she makes me react to her this way. I turn to go put the food on the counter before I accidentally make a mess too early. I come out and take her hand to lead her towards my bed. I then position her on the edge of the bed, making sure her feet are dangling off the end. I make sure to let her see my eyes traveling from her head to her toes, and I am very pleased by what I see. I lose the ability to resist laughing, as a soft chuckle escapes my lips. When she opens her mouth to speak, but quickly closes her mouth again makes my manly pride swell...as well as another part of my anatomy.

I reach out and let my long fingers caress her cheek, tilting her chin up so I am able to descend upon her lips as quickly as possible. I make sure the kiss is brutal to show her how serious I am about her surrendering to me. It is the most powerful kiss I have ever experienced. I see the last of her resolve leave her as her body slumps in defeat. Each touch is like fire, spreading to every part of my body, burning every nerve ending. Oh fuck, she is so soft, ready for the taking. I thread my fingers through her hair, enjoying the silky feel of the lengthy strands. I have always loved her, from the moment I took a look at her. I just knew that one day, she would be mine. All I had to be was patient, and bide my time pleasing myself while fantasizing about her in compromising positions. Now, she is like mold able clay in my hands, allowing me to lead her further up the bed. Gently, I take hold of one of her wrists and guide it to the bedpost. I tie a piece of velvet rope around it to hold her in place. I repeat the process with her other limbs, making sure to take my time and run my hands over her luscious body. I then pull out my pocketknife, and gauge her reaction. She doesn't fail to impress me as the scent of her arousal fills the air.

I grin slyly, but wickedly. "I hope you're not too attached to the clothes you have on ."

Alex shakes her head rapidly in a negative response, then gives her response a voice. "N-n-no...you c-c-can do what ever you wish."

I tsk at her, wagging my finger as well. "Tsk tsk... you shouldn't say things like that Alexandra. I might get the wrong idea. Am I getting the wrong idea? Tell me the truth." There is more force behind my words that I originally intended to have.

My ego grows larger as I see how my sweet Alexandra quivers at my power over her. I love how wet she gets when I call her by her full first name. The hardness I felt earlier is now a full blown rock hard rod ready to pierce her. I wonder if she knows how sexy she is, such a little temptress she is. She is always teasing me, and now she must pay for it. Oh, how she will pay. I am going to fuck her until she can't scream any more, until she begs for me to let me finish her off.

"No, you are getting the correct idea. I am submitting to you, willfully, only to you Bobby." The truth shines through her eyes directly in to mine. Oh God, I need this angel that was brought in to my life.

I make quick work of her shirt, slicing it up the middle. The sight that lays before me is a vision of heaven. Alex is an absolute goddess, to always be worshiped, yet conquered. My lips suddenly go dry at the sight of her red lacy bra. The red is as bright as blood and my heart races faster, threatening to beat right out of my chest. I reach around and undo her bra, and push it up to expose her perfect breasts to me. Yes...absolute perfection. I caress her porcelain skin, giving a gentle flick to her nipples. I can't help but grin a very hungry grin at the sounds she is making. There are absolutely no words to describe my feelings for Alex. These intense emotions coursing through my body, part of me wanting to make sweet love to her...the other part of me wishes to dominate her, to mark my territory. The latter is winning as I reach down and place a kiss on her perfect being. I leave a trail of kisses up her torso until I reach her breast and I latch on hard and suck her to pleasure. I love how she responds to me, how she lets me conquer her. Alex is so fucking gorgeous, she possesses this natural beauty and it intoxicates me.

To ensure that her other nipple is not left out, I move to tease it as well, enjoying the succulent noises that are whispering from her lips. My tongue reaches out to taste her delicate skin. Oh fuck, she tastes oh so sweet. I nip and suck all the way up her jaw in search of her soft petals. I have to mentally restrain myself from biting down hard on her lower lip. It's this urge inside me, the urge to just fuck her senseless and make her realize that she belongs to me. My dick becomes painfully erect at her whimper. I am sure to leave trails of electricity all down her body as I restrain her ankles like I did to her wrists. Silently I slice the knife through her pants and lacy panties, exposing her beautiful form for my pleasure.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Alexandra. You are my beautiful woman, mine and mine alone...understand?" My tone is demanding, it is clear that there is no room for argument. "I am going to taste you, and see if you are as sweet as I have always imagined you to be."

I grab tightly on to her as I descend to her womanhood. Holy fuck! She does taste as heavenly as I imagined her to taste. I am going out of my mind with lust and need. The need quickly becomes a feeling of greed as I savor her juices, running my tongue in and out of her hole. My approval of her arousal is vocal, humming against her sopping wet sex. I thrust my tongue so far in to her hole that she cries out, I hold her down to the bed to make sure she doesn't squirm too much.

"Please...please Bobby...I need to cum!" The sound of her soft voice is teasing, the begging tone suits her. She continues to beg me to let her finish, I want to taste her cum so badly, I need to taste her nectar.

"That's it Alexandra...beg me. Beg me to let you cum like the little slut you are." I lower my voice to just above a whisper in her ear, calling to her.

"Please let me cum....please. I need to cum. Please..._Master_." Her pleading with me invigorates me to coat my cock in her juices. I have an insatiable hunger, and all I crave is my sweet, sweet Alexandra.

"That's it Alexandra. You are my slave of pleasure, and I will do what I wish to you, you exist to bring me pleasure. Are you ready to cum my little slut?" Her body folds under mine, allowing me to fully cover her.

She can barely form a response. "P-p-please _Master_. I need to cum for you." I nod for her to release herself.

Her screams of pleasure are music to my ears. I am fully ready to take her as mine and mark her. I hold her as she comes down off of her orgasm high. I've never before seen such a beautiful sight such as this. She is truly amazing when she rides waves of ferocious pleasure. We stay in each others arms for a moment before I turn her so she is facing me at my level.

"You are such a good cum slut. You respond very well to commands." I reach down and stroke her breast with my hand, flicking my fingers over her nipple. It is like a little burst of pride swells in me to know that I cause that response from her. "From here on out, you belong to me, and I shall let every one know you belong to me. There is no turning back Alexandra."

I feel her collapses in my arms, curling in to me. "Take me, _Master_. I am your pleasure slave, do what you wish of me."

I cannot stop the incessant urge to just do away quickly with my clothes in one shot. When I stare at her, I let it shine through that she sparks this pure primal urge surges through my veins. "I am going to fuck you senseless Alexandra. I am going to fuck...you...senseless...make you scream my name and I shall fill you with my seed."

Her legs instinctively spread apart for me and my mouth begins to water, remembering the taste of her treasure. I tower over her as I slide my cock back and forth between her folds, making sure generously coat me with her cum. Her eyes reflect the feelings of need, greed, lust, and love. I lick my dry lips as I begin to slide in to her sheath. She feels to fucking good, I am never going to let her go. I feel her quiver beneath me, and my ego swells even larger. A groan slips from my lips as I slide in to her hot, wet, and oh so tight pussy. I enter as far as her body will allow me to and delight in the feeling of stretching her apart. I allow her a moment to adjust to my size before I continue on.

"Do you want me inside of you like this? Spilling my seed inside of you? Marking you as mine for all the world to see?" I ensure that my tone reflects the questions as more of forced suggestions.

Her words are broken and breathy. "Yes! OH YES! Take me, my _Master_. I am all yours to use as you please. I am your slave, I belong to you alone. Mark me! I need you to mark me!"

Hearing her cry of control lost is sweet symphony. I drink in her state of intense arousal and I am thrilled at her response to me. Her body is so fucking beautiful, and it is so mine. I hold back a loud moan as the tip of my dick hits the limit of entry. My hands are gripping her hips as I force her still upon my cock. I watch as she twists and fights back an orgasm. I shiver when the veins on the outside of my member brush against her g-spot. Holy fuck, she is absolutely divine. She dives off the cliff of pleasure and falls in to a convulsing wave of bliss. I start a insanely and desperately frantic thrusting in and out of my dear, sweet Alexandra. I slam my hips in to hers as I give all of me to claim her. My orgasm is a ferocious tidal wave as it flows out of me. Her hips arc in to mine as we become one for a moment in time. As I coast down from the orgasm, I swiftly untie the restraints holding her trembling body down and I pull her to me as tightly as possible. My grip on her is like a steel trap, I will not allow her to leave my arms ever.

"Oh Alexandra...you are the best I have ever experienced in my life. I am definitely keeping you all to myself and will never share. I marked you as mine, and every one is able to see that you are mine. So just you know you where you belong." The words carry the utmost truth within them.

Alex nods slightly, and her eyes reflect the sincerity of mine. "I understand completely, Bobby."

My soul fills with warmth when those words leave her mouth. I tip her chin up so that she is looking directly in my eyes. "And...Alexandra...I want you to bear our children. I want you to be a mother again. Our children, Alexandra."

I cup her face, ready to wipe away any tears that may fall from her beautiful eyes. A whispered confession leaves her lips and it takes me by surprise. "Thank you Bobby...my _Master_."

I can't help but grin wickedly at her. "I am the happiest man on Earth, Alex. I have the woman of my dreams submitting herself completely to me, and she wants to bear my children. I love you with all my heart Alex. Always, and forever." I cover her lips with mine practically trying to suck the very air out of her. When the need for breathing takes over the need to taste her, I start to caress her face then slowly travel over her expanse of creamy skin. I use my hand to hold her down as I place myself over her poised and ready to slide in to her. I make love to her once more, showing more compassion this time around, and she gives all control to me. This feels so _right_ for me to dominate a normally independent woman in the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Press the 'review' button, show some love! :D Hopefully y'all enjoyed this POV of the action. I have an idea for these two to meet up with another D/S couple....my fav Jethro Gibbs and Abby Scuito! Lemme know if that seems like a possible idea!


End file.
